


A Little Attention

by Castiel_in_Drag



Series: A Man and His Catboy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catboy Dean, Dirty Talk, Facials, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Master Castiel, Master/Pet, Omega Dean, Owner Castiel, Pet Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_Drag/pseuds/Castiel_in_Drag
Summary: Castiel is getting increasingly frustrated with the lack of attention he's receiving from his catboy.  It all comes to a head when Dean asks for his fellow catboy, Michael who just happened to be an alpha.  Honestly Castiel cannot be held accountable for the consequences of his little omega's actions.  All he wanted was a little attention.





	A Little Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Latest instalment of this series. This is literally just smut so please don't expect much depth or story development. Besides that, please enjoy!

Castiel wasn’t jealous.  He wasn’t!  He was just very frustrated with the lack of attention Dean was showing him.  He understood that it was partially his fault.  Since the two had mated many months ago, they had grown closer and Dean’s trust in him as more than just his master had developed substantially.  In fact Dean trusted him so much that he finally felt comfortable confessing that he hated the time Castiel spent at work.  That he was so lonely and bored.  Castiel immediately scolded himself for not noticing.  He should have expected it really.   Dean was a lively cat boy, insatiable in bed and he probably needed more stimulation during the day than being home alone could provide. 

 

The solution?

 

Daycare. 

 

At first it was wonderful.  Gabriel had recommended one close by that Samandriel used to attend before Gabriel began working from home so he could take care of Sam himself.  It had worked out pretty well so far.  Dean had made a lot of friends and he was visibly happier when Castiel came to collect him after work which made Castiel equally happy.  However recently Dean’s stories had begun revolving more and more around one specific fellow cat boy.  An alpha named Michael. 

 

It came to ahead when Dean had asked if Michael could come visit their house.  What was Castiel to do? He couldn’t deny his cat boy anything, even if he despised how attached Dean was to Michael and therefore not to him; he was weak to those glistening green eyes.  So he had arranged for Michael and his owner, Lucifer to come visit one Saturday afternoon, stupidly believing he could keep a better eye on Dean on their home turf. 

 

Castiel had painstakingly laid all of Dean’s toys out in the living room floor where he’d be able to keep an eye on the pair of catboys as he sat in the kitchen with Michael’s owner.  He even forced Dean into a one piece baby blue playsuit with a white t-shirt underneath and frilled socks, instead of the usual t-shirt and short-shorts. 

 

Not because he didn’t trust Dean though.  Obviously.  There was nothing wrong with being careful though. 

 

When Michael and Lucifer had arrived, Dean and Michael hugged each other excitedly when they saw each other and immediately leapt to play with the toys in the living room.  Castiel had lead Lucifer into the kitchen where the man collapsed into the chair, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  Castiel slid him a cup of coffee and Lucifer loosened up enough to admit he had been worried about Michael.  He was under a lot of stress at work and he hadn’t been able to pay a lot of attention to his cat boy as usual.  He admitted he was glad that Michael had someone to keep him entertained. 

 

Castiel found his words strikingly familiar.  He’d been stressed at work too. Over-worked and tired, coming home late and only staying conscious long enough to cook dinner before collapsing into bed with a cuddly Dean.  When he did fuck his catboy, it was almost per functionary.  Fulfilling a need then falling asleep.  Was he being neglectful?  What if Dean started looking for attention elsewhere?  What if that’s why he liked this alpha so much?  Just the thought got his blood boiling.  Oh he’d show his catboy what happened when he strayed. 

 

He cut Lucifer off abruptly.  “They’re being rather quiet, aren’t they?”

 

Lucifer paused and listened.  His eyes sharpened and he nodded in agreement.  Castiel stood quietly and crept towards the living room, gesturing for Lucifer to do the same.  They both peeked around the corner of the door frame and froze. 

 

In the middle of the living room floor, lay the pair of cat boys tangled in a mess of limbs, so that it was impossible to tell where one catboy started and the other ended.  Michael’s face was resting in the nook of Dean’s neck and was purring weakly.  Dean was busily licking all over Michael’s cheek, neck and shoulders, humming mindlessly.  Both owners looked at each other, their expressions mirroring their bewilderment.  The moment snapped the second Michael’s purring kicked up a notch.  Shoving each other out of the way, both men grabbed their respective catboy and stared at each other. 

 

“I-I think we’ll be going now, won’t we Michael?” said Lucifer, pulling the blissed-out Michael close to his chest. 

 

“Yes, I think that’d be best.  Goodbye, Lucifer,” agreed Castiel, marching to the front door and flinging it open.

 

“Goodbye, Castiel.  You have my number if you need me.”  They left with the slam of the door. 

 

Castiel turned and gave his omega a hard stare.  “Care to explain just what the hell just happened, Dean?”

 

Dean blinked lazily at his master and purred weakly as his tail coiled contently against Castiel’s arm.  “Master?  Is something wrong?”

 

“Answer the question, Dean.  What were you and that little alpha brat doing just now?” Castiel repeated tersely.  He sat down on the couch, pulling his naughty catboy harshly in his lap and began opening the buttons of the playsuit.

 

“Master?  What do you mean?” purred Dean, completely docile in his master’s lap. 

 

Castiel breathed out harshly and gave up on the buttons.  He settled on just ripping them open instead.  Next he pulled Dean’s shirt off and over his head roughly before doing the same with his own.  He swept his finger over Dean’s dusky nipples then pulled harshly.  Dean arched his back and let out a loud cry.  Castiel set out about sucking his jaw, neck and chest, marking his territory loud and clear.  Dean moaned lowly, still mildly blissed out from whatever he was doing with Michael but raptly becoming more aware. 

 

Castiel broke off from his kisses and huffed against his ear.  “I’m talking about how you let that naughty alpha put his hands all over your precious body.  Why would you let him do that to you, when you know exactly who this body belongs to?  Or maybe...  Have you forgotten what happens to naughty catboys that betray their owners?”

 

Castiel’s hands roamed the young catboy’s body harshly and roughly began stripping him of the last vestiges of his clothing.  Dean mewled as he was manhandled by master in a way that he hadn’t been in such a very long time.  Castiel grabbed the boy’s cheeks and spread them, one of his fingers moving closer to circle Dean’s tight, leaking hole.

 

“Do I need to show you who owns your hole?  Is that it, sweetheart?  Have you forgotten to whom this hole belongs?”  Castiel whispered harshly into Dean’s ear, punctuating his words with a few harsh slaps with the palm of his hands on Dean’s pert cheeks.

 

Dean cried out, his body thrusting downwards involuntary with each slap.  “N-no, master.  I know you own them!”

 

“Then why were you flirting with that catboy in front of me, little omega?  Do you like seeing me jealous?  Or maybe my naughty little omega though that he could act like a little slut and I wouldn’t notice...”

 

Dean moaned lowly, shaking his head as his whole body trembled.  “M-mast-AHH!”

 

Just as dean tried to speak, Castiel shoved his first finger into his omega’s wet little hole.  He could feel his cock becoming engorged as he quickly added another.  His finger thrusting reduced Dean into a moaning writhing mess in his lap and the added friction had him bucking his hips upwards wildly.  He reached into his pants and pulled his dick free as he slipped his third finger into Dean’s greedy hole. 

“What do you want, Dean?  What does my horny little omega want?” cooed Castiel, his soft tone at odds with the harsh treatment he was giving his hole.

 

Dean just moaned, wrapping his arms around his master’s shoulders and pulling himself closer so their erections could touch.  HE grinded his hips down, desperately seeking release.  Castiel slithered his hand down between their moving body’s and grabbed his catboy’s little cocklet.  He gripped it tightly, cutting off his imminent release. 

 

Dean let out a high-pitched whine and pawed desperately at Castiel’s back.  “L-Let me come, Master, p-please.  You make me feel so good.”

 

Castiel chuckled lowly and loosened his hold, he moved his hand up and down the tiny shaft lightly until Dean cried out as tiny cock spurted its watery cum.  The orgasm also released a gush of slick that dampened Dean’s thighs further and dripped down onto Castiel’s hot erection.  Without warning Castiel positioned Dean over his cock and thrust upwards harshly, making the oversensitive omega cry out loudly.  Castiel quickly shoved his three slick-soaked fingers into the boy’s mouth and told him to suck them clean. 

 

The feeling of Dean’s soft pink tongue running over his fingers as he bucked his hips harshly into his tight heat was indescribable.  He didn’t know how much longer he’d last at this stage but he wanted to make this something memorable.

 

“Do you _like_ making me jealous, Dean?  Or do you just like the feeling of me _punishing_ you?”  He flipped Dean over onto his back and propped his legs over his shoulders.  He thrust harder and further into Dean’s abused hole, feeling small little ‘ _ah, ah, ah_ ’s out of Dean’s mouth.  Castiel bent down and plundered that hole too, pushing past the omega’s plush saliva and slick wet lips.  The sound of balls slapping against skin rang out in the room. 

 

Castiel pulled back and gazed at the pretty sight of his ravished catboy.  He hummed and sucked lightly on his earlobe.  “Moan for me, Dean, I want to hear how good I make you feel.”

 

Dean’s moans soon reached a fever pitch.  “I-I love the w-w-way you f-f-fuck me, Master!” 

 

Castiel groaned at Dean’s profanity.  God his catboy was just the most delectable mix of innocence and naughtiness.  He increased his thrusting until he felt Dean’s tight tunnel tighten further and gushed ever more slick.  Castiel pulled out and yanked Dean’s head up.  He moaned lowly as he slide his hot flushed cock past those soft wet lips and down his omega’s throat. 

 

“Come on, little omega, make your master come.  Be a good little catboy and make me come all over your pretty little face and mouth.”

 

Dean moaned and started sucking hard.  Castiel was already extremely close and soon he ripped Dean’s mouth off his cock.  He wrapped his hand tight around his shaft and fucked his fist, until his pleasure reached its apex.  Cum spurted out of his cock and into the open waiting mouth of his needy omega.  Some of it missed and squirted across his lips and eyelids.  Castiel groaned at the sight and felt a low tide building again.  He grabbed his omega’s face and thrust hard into his mouth until he hit the back of his throat and released another gush of cum.  Dean choked slightly but quickly swallowed all of his emissions eagerly.  He pulled out and rubbed his cock against his mouth collecting all his spilt cum before allowing Dean to lick his shaft and balls clean. 

 

With a tired sigh, Castiel moved away from where he was hovering above Dean and stood.  He scooped up his docile omega and held him close to his chest.  He carried him to the bedroom and threw off the duvet before slipping them between the linen sheets.  They’d nap for an hour or two then he’d teach Dean his lesson all over again.  Just in case. 

 

He cuddled with his brat and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.  “Don’t ever make me worry like that again, little one.  I love you too much to let anyone else touch you like I do.”

//////

 

Two days later, dean strolled back into daycare bearing the marks of his owner’s possessiveness proudly.  When he spotted his friend over by the foam blocks, he rushed over and hugged him.  Michael turned and hugged him back, bearing his own lovebites and hickeys.  They high-fived and congratulated each other on the success of their plans in manipulating their owners.  Really, though should it have been that hard to get a little attention?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! I wrote this in one sitting and it is pretty late so I cannot be held accountable if this fic lacks coherency. Honeslty, I swear I'm normal in real life.


End file.
